


One Group Outing that Turned into a Date

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kageyama submerges himself under the water, letting it engulf him completely as he moves his arms in front of him. He has on a pair of goggles, and  Kozume has a pair as well, even though he’d doubted he would be needing to use them. He swims to the deeper end of the cool water, letting the pressure settle on top of him before pushing off the ground with his hands. He hit the surface strongly, taking a deep breath and watching his hair fall in front of his eyes.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	One Group Outing that Turned into a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who beta read this fic for me! I really appreciate it! I took all of the suggestions seriously, but I think in the end I still missed some things!

Just a few weeks ago Hinata had the brilliant idea of adding Kageyama and Kenma into a group chat-why wouldn’t he want his best friends so easily accessible? And much to Hinata’s surprise, Kageyama and Kenma got along really well, better than the red-head could have predicted. 

Maybe it was a setter thing, they had similar energies? All of the setters he had ever met have been quiet and serious setters like Akaashi-san. However, the Grand King was more outgoing than the typical setter, and something about Oikawa-san made Hinata uneasy.

To say that the group chat was busy was definitely overestimating the two setters. More often than not Hinata carried the conversation, retelling his day in dramatic ways with all caps and many many  _ many _ emojis. The two setters, mainly Kageyama, would reply blandly. Kenma however was more engaged in the conversation during school hours and was less active on his phone after school. 

So, Hinata resorted to group calls. That way Kenma could play his games, Kageyama could study or do whatever bakayama did in his free time, and Hinata could describe every minuscule detail of his day to the two of them. 

After a while, the three of them started talking regularly, and Hinata started noticing Kageyama’s speech towards Kenma was changing, as was Kenma’s responses.

During their training camps in Tokyo, Kageyama and Kenma started to spend a lot of time together whenever they could get away from their teams or had time to practice. Hinata was still included sometimes, but only when he wasn’t busy practicing with the 3rd years. 

The changes didn’t stop there. Whenever Hinata was texting Kenma solo, and Kageyama noticed on their walks home from school, Kageyama would always stumble with a “How’s Kozume-san?” And Hinata was positive he saw him blush on the other’s cheeks each time. After a bit, Hinata also noticed Kageyama spent a lot of time on his phone, whenever they were changing after practice there would always be a hint of a smile on the setter’s face and Hinata would run up to him eagerly and ask him what he was doing. 

The answer was always the same. “I’m texting Kozume-san, why?” and Hinata always made one excuse or another to not make Kageyama suspicious.

But Hinata was  _ suspicious _ . They talked constantly, even without Hinata. He always found them around one another during training camps, and more recently Kageyama had even bought a PSP so he could play some of the games that Kenma lent him. They were getting pretty close, closer than he and Kenma had gotten. Not that Hinata was jealous, it was more like he was excited, excited to play matchmaker. 

One night, when Hinata requested help from Kenma to study, they were on a call for about an hour, Hinata pretending to study and Kenma looking from his textbook to his video game.

“Hey Kenma, how do you feel about Kageyama?” Hinata asks, as casually as he could manage.

Kenma stiffened slightly, and he lost a 1up while he ran into a Goomba. “Kageyama-kun?” Kenma replies after a moment. “He’s cool I guess, why?” Kenma asks, without looking away from the screen.

Hinata clears his throat, “Don’t know, just seems like you guys are getting close or something,” 

“Well, he’s your friend, and you wanted us to get along right, wasn’t that your intention?” Kenma asks as he slid into the pipe on his game.

“I mean closer than that,” Hinata tries to hint at what he really means.

“I-I’m not sure what you mean. We’re friends.” Kenma said with a shrug, before glancing at Hinata who was smiling at him. Kenma looked away quickly and went quiet for a while. 

Hinata decided it was probably best for him to actually get some studying done before he figured out his matchmaking plan.

-

“I wanna go swimming with you guys!” Hinata shouts through the phone. Kagayama, startled by the shout, almost falls out of his seat. Kozume-san on the other hand just grunts and asks Hinata to be quieter.

Hinata quickly apologizes but continues his explanation of a pool hangout.

“Yeah, I’ll go if Kozume-san wants to,” Kageyama says after a moment.

“I mean, it shouldn’t be too bad, just seems like a waste to take a train to Miyagi to go swimming,” Kozume-san said.

“Aww,” Hinata loudly drags out. “Kenma-san! Don’t be like that!! Me and Kageyama barely get to see you!”

“Shouyou, please speak quietly, you’re being loud.”

“Yeah shut up, idiot!”

“Meanie Kageyama. Kenma-san, Kageyama is bullying me,” Hinata cries.

“Kageyama-kun, be nicer to Shouyou.” Kozume-san sighs and Kageyama scoffs but lets it go.

“So swimming, us, soon?” 

Kozume-san fiddles with the buttons of his game and for a moment it’s the only noise between the calls. Kageyama was squiggling circles into his notepad while the silence dragged on.

“Like I said earlier. If Kozume-san wants to.” Kageyama mutters whilst clearing his throat.

Even though the red-head nor the raven-haired male couldn’t see him, they could somehow hear Kenma roll his eyes. “Fine, I’ll buy a train ticket, but I won’t feel like going back home immediately after, so Shouyou can you ask your mom if I can stay over for a night?” 

“Oh my God! WE CAN ALL HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE!!!” Shouyou shouts and Kenma audibly groans. 

There’s a womanly voice that can be heard through the phone and Hinata shouts “Sorry mom!” into the room. 

“Whatever,” Kageyama grumbles to himself. 

“Are you okay, Kageyama-kun? Are you not excited to swim with me?” Kozume-san asks, sounding disinterested.

“No, of course not! I’m not excited to stay at Hinata’s.” Kageyama fumbles over an answer.

“Alright. This weekend then?” Kenma asks.

“Yeah! Sounds cool!”    
  


“Yeah.” Kageyama agrees.

“Goodnight Shouyou, Kageyama-kun.”

-oOo-

If it wasn’t evident Kageyama had grown increasingly fond of Kozume-san over the last couple of months. 

Between training camps with Nekoma and other teams, the two of them bonding over video games, to sharing late-night conversations when neither of them could sleep. Could you blame him? Kenma Kozume was the 2nd-year setter, with an ombre hairdo that Kageyama had never seen before, the other was always quiet and calm, but he was honest and observant. And at first, Kageyama was extremely afraid of him. Afraid of his skills on the court, the way he used his brain to trick his opponents, but then that very quickly turned into admiration, and that admiration into interest.

However, Kageyama had never been good with emotions, feeling them or expressing them. He didn’t know how to articulate what he wanted or how he was feeling unless he was angry about something. Emotions weren’t like volleyball, where everything was always analytical and simple.

But he was never good with other people and he often hated himself for it. 

Somehow, things were different with Kenma, and he knew why. Kenma could always read what he wanted and knew when he felt uncomfortable or angry. And Kageyama had no reason to not go along with anything Kenma said, he was older than him after all. 

So, when the day of the swimming date rolled around Kageyama was nervous. He had spent lots of time with Kenma and especially Hinata but the three of them barely went in public together, let alone in  _ swim trunks _ . 

To say that Kageyama found Kenma attractive was an understatement. He had previously built up so much admiration and interest for Kenma that everything that he said or did seemed to be held at a higher standard. Which wasn’t a bad thing, considering Kenma was barely ever wrong. 

Kageyama liked a lot of things about Kenma. The way Kozume smelled, was one of those things. He previously learned that Kozume didn’t like ‘manly’ scents, and so he stuck to softer scents, which meant Kozume-san always smells like honey. He liked the way Kozume looked with his hair tucked behind his ears, it was cute and you could see more of his forehead. He also liked it when Kenma smiled, it was rare, but it did happen if he beat a game, or when he unlocked a new item. Kageyama remembers each one of them.

Kageyama also liked the way that Kozume was soft-spoken and extremely humble. He didn’t take any credit for anything that happened on the court or didn’t express irritation to anything done wrong to him. A part of him was jealous of the ability Kozume had of being himself so easily. But, it wasn’t enough jealousy to put him off wanting to spend more time with him, to hopefully learn something from him.

Kageyama stood in a pair of shorts, and a thin sweater at the train station. He leaned against a pillar looking through his bag for the hundredth time to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He was one-hundred percent sure that he over-packed but he rationalized that it was better to be over-prepared than under. 

He didn’t know how many items in total that he had, but he knew that his bag was heavy. The bag included: 2 pairs of goggles, 2 towels, a bottle of sunscreen, his phone, his phone charger, waterproof phone case, his PSP, a waterboard, a snorkeler, a few hair ties, some lotion, another change of pants, a shirt, underwear, socks, and shoes. 

While he was searching through the bag, he felt a vibration that he recognized as a message on his phone. He dug his phone out of the sinkhole of his bag and zipped it up. It was a message from Kozume to the group chat.

[Kenma Kozume:] Arriving soon.

Hinata replied almost instantly expressing his excitement and Kageyama decided that was enough for Kozume. 

The station was quiet while he was there, he found the atmosphere allowed him a chance to relax. Which means, he was taken off guard when the intercom announced the incoming train to the station. It left him suddenly hyper-aware that he was going to see his crush. 

Kageyama pushed himself off the wall when the train slowed to a stop. He waited at the pillar as the people rushed out of the train door, the station was suddenly crowded and Kageyama tried looking for Kozume in the crowd.

“Hello Kageyama-kun,” Kozume says suddenly standing right beside him. 

When Kageyama turns towards the voice, he realizes why he couldn’t find Kozume amongst the people. His hair is tied up into a ponytail at the back, loose strands hung down near the nape of his neck exposing the creaminess of his tan skin. It only took Kageyama a moment to decide that he liked Kozume’s hair up as well. 

“Uh-hi, Kozume-san.” The response is awkward, he was unsure of how he was supposed to continue the casual conversation after he’d been looking at Kosume’s neck for so long.

“Where’s Shouyou?” Kozume asks, not noticing Kageyama’s quietness.

“I actually have no idea. I guess we could text him and ask him to meet us at the pool?” Kageyama suggests. 

Then, Kozume hums for a moment, something he’s learned means Kozume was thinking. He mentally adds the sound of his voice in such a muffled noise to the growing list of things he likes about the other setter. 

God, is there something wrong with him?

“That sounds fine, do you wanna walk or get a taxi?”

“Whatever you want,” Kageyama replies as they head towards the exit of the station.

“You seem to go along with what I want a lot,” Kozume says.

“Because I know you’re not gonna do anything ridiculous! I trust your judgment,” Kageyama responds as he shifts his bag on his shoulder.

“What time is it right now?” Kozume asks, not addressing Kageyama’s statement.

“A quarter afternoon,” Kageyama says looking at his phone.

“Let’s get a car.” 

“Sure, I’ll pay since you had to pay for the train,” Kageyama offers.

“That really isn’t necessary.” Kozume tries to argue, but Kageyama is already waving him off. 

Once they are outside, Kageyama is waving to an oncoming car. A taxi pulls in front of them and Kageyama opens the door for Kozume, allowing him to slide in first. Kozume does so easily, pushing himself into the car door on the other side.

“Good afternoon sir, is it possible you could drop us off at Miyagi public pool?” Kozume asks the driver once Kageyama closes the door, and buckles his seatbelt.

“Of course.” The driver says, pulling easily onto the road.

Kozume reaches into his bag to pull his PSP, he motions to Kagayama before he powers it on, making sure that it’s alright if he plays. Kageyama smiles and nods. Kageyama pulls out his PSP as well and powers it on. The sound from both of their portable games is quiet so as not to disturb the driver. Every now and then Kozume leans over to see Kageyama’s progress on his game, and Kageyama can’t help but proudly show Kozume his screen when he beats a level.

Fifteen minutes later the driver pulls up in front of the pool. Kageyama looks up and unbuckles his seatbelt, opens his wallet to pull out the correct amount of money that reads on the monitor.

He watches as Kenma gets out of the car, and then thanks to the driver before getting out of the car and walking around the back to Kozume 

“A car is much better than walking,” Kozume says in a huff.

“Yeah...I guess we better text Hinata?” Kageyama asks, pulling out his phone.

Kozume hums an affirmation, and Kageyama quickly updates Hinata that they are at the pool.

[Shouyou Hinata:] OMG really??? AHHH I’m so sorry, I WON’T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT, AN EMERGENCY CAME UP!!! JuST go on WIhtout me!

“He’s too loud, even through text.” Kageyama huffs. Kozume looks over at Kageyama’s phone and then steps away.

Kageyama sits down onto a flower bed exterior, resting his bag beside him. Kozume remains standing, quickly typing a message to Hinata.

[Kozume Kenma:] Everything okay?

[Hinata Shouyou:] Yes! I just need to take care of something. Seriously have fun!! We can reschedule another time for the 3 of us!!

“He said we should go without him,” Kenma relays the message to Kageyama.

Kageyama looks up at Kozume, who is looking at his phone with an intense expression. Is it a disappointment? Did he want to swim with Hinata? Maybe Kageyama isn’t fun to hang out with? He wants to tell Kenma that swimming with him would be fun. That he doesn’t mind that Hinata isn’t here.

“Uh, Kozume-san, is it possible you might still want to swim with me?” Kageyama manages, a red spreading on his face that he hopes isn’t obvious enough for Kozume to see. 

The ombre-haired male looks at Kageyama questionably.“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Kozume asks.

“I don’t know, maybe you only wanted to swim with Hinata...” Kageyama says looking down at his feet.

“Kageyama-kun, you know I like spending time with you too, right?” Kozume says, tilting his head.

“I-of course I know that we’re friends.” He says with a huff and stands up. Kenma grunts in affirmation, waving to allow Kageyama to lead the way.

Kageyama walks up to the front gate, holding it open for Kozume to slip through after him. He walks to the counter and pays the entrance fee for both of them before Kozume has the chance to pay for himself 

When they walk out of a small tunnel, to meet a large pool filled with clear blue water. Kozume breathes in slightly and Kageyama looks over to see his eyes shining slightly. Kageyama looks at the pool, and even he has to admit that he has the urge to jump in right now. 

The sound of shuffling brings Kageyama back out of his head, and he notices Kenma is walking towards a table with a wide umbrella as coverage from the sun. Kenma sets his bag on the floor, pulling out his towel. Kageyama rummages through his bag and pulls his bottle of sunscreen.

“Sunscreen?” Kageyama suggests, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

“After we wash off,” Kenma says pointing to the shower, “And change.”

“Of course.” The raven-haired male pulls off his shirt, standing up quickly and shoving it into his bag, he looks up at Kozume who is staring at him.

“Kozume-san?” Kageyama croaks. Kenma only blinks a few times, not making eye contact with him.

“Sorry, I’m going to go into the bathroom to change and then wash off.” 

“O-okay,” Kageyama says. He watches Kenma walk away and releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Was Kozume looking at him? Like his body, does that mean he might find him attractive as well? Kageyama smiles giddily at the thought, before walking to the showers. 

As he approached he read a sign that said  _ “Use before entering the pool” _ Kageyama turns the knob, and lukewarm water splays across his skin. Another surge of water starts behind him, he turns to see Kozume Washing off like him, shirt off and a pair of swim trunks on.

This time it is Kageyama’s turn to stare, he watches as water trails down Kozume’s bangs into his eyes Kozume turns to make sure the water covers his body. He looks up at Kageyama and tilts his head back towards the table, Kageyama’s eyes follow the motion without saying anything, mapping out the way the hair on Kenma’s neck clings to his skin, and water runs down the muscles of his back. 

Before he can get caught, Kageyama leaves the showers.

Kageyama mainly covered his face with sunscreen and the tops of his arms, he passed it over to Kenma — once he returned from the showers a few minutes later — who basically coats his skin in sunscreen. 

A silence settles over them again, and Kageyama is left unsure of what he should say.

What was he supposed to say? He could talk about games or movies? Did he ever have anything to talk about? Even when  — didn’t seem interested in the conversation he always replies. 

Then, he remembers what Kenma said earlier about spending time with him. 

“Kozume-san, why do you like spending time with me?” Kageyama asks without thinking, he quickly moves his hand to cup his chin and stare at the table.“I’ve been told I can be really aggressive and mean...” he trailed off.

“Kageyama-kun.”

“...And I’m really mean to Hinata even when I don’t mean to be.”

“Kageyama-kun-”

Without acknowledging Kozume calling his name, his mouth continues to move without him having any control over it. “And as you know, I’m not really good in groups or teams.”

“Tobio-kun!”

Kageyama freezes at the mention of his first name, and when he looks up wide-eyed at Kozume his face is red. “I just- do, so can you drop it?”

“Hey Kozume-san, can you call me Tobio, like you call Hinata, Shouyou?” Kageyama asks, straightening out his back.

“S-sure,” Kenma agrees with a shaky exhale of his lungs.

-

Kageyama submerges himself under the water, letting it engulf him completely as he moves his arms in front of him. He has on a pair of goggles, and Kozume has a pair as well, even though he’d doubted he would be needing to use them. He swims to the deeper end of the cool water, letting the pressure settle on top of him before pushing off the ground with his hands. He hit the surface strongly, taking a deep breath and watching his hair fall in front of his eyes. 

He searches the pool for Kozume, only to find him floating towards him slowly. The other boy looks peaceful in the water, Kageyama thinks 

He swims over to him and tries not to startle him. However, Kozume is always on guard, so when he gets closer to him, Kozume senses his presence and turns to look in his direction.

“Hey Kozume-san, would you mind racing me?”

“Kenma,” Kozume says in lieu of a reply.

“Huh?”

“You asked me to call you Tobio, so call me Kenma, and sure,” Kozume explains, moving to stand in the water, as he’d been resting on the shallow side of the pool. Kageyama can’t help the smile that graced his face.

After a few races, Kozume was left out of breath while Kageyama brimmed with pride, having won all the races.

“You were really competitive out there,” Kageyama says in between a couple of breaths. 

“I was treating it like a game, and I just couldn’t win,” Kenma huffs, his tone kind of angry. Another huff slips from between Kozume’s lips as his breath evens out again, enough for him to jokingly knock his fist against Kageyama’s arm. “God, why are you just so good at everything?” He asks rhetorically and it surprises Kageyama enough to cause him to let out a laugh.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he says once his laughter settles to just a hum in the back of his throat.

“What do you mean?” Kenma asks, lifting himself out of the water and sitting on the ledge. 

“Well, you’re smarter than me for one,” Kageyama admits, honestly, and finds himself blushing,  _ again _ .

Kozume shakes his head immediately, the tips of his ears slightly red. “I’m just in a grade above you, the material you’re learning I already know, that doesn’t necessarily make me smarter, just at a different level.”

“And your sets are amazing,” Kageyama continues, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “And you never lose your cool, except for I guess right now,” Kageyama adds with a smirk, looking at Kozume who rolls his eyes at that last comment.

“Well, there are good things about you?” 

“Oh yeah like what?” Kageyama questions honestly.

“You take everything 100 percent serious, school, volleyball, racing, your friends. You’re intense.” Kenma says in such a small and embarrassed voice, that it’s nearly a whisper.

“That’s not something to like about me.”

“Well, I like it,” Kozume says firmly, reaching a hand up to let his hair out of his ponytail.

“What?” Kageyama says coming out of the water, joining Kozume on the ledge.

“I like that about you, and I like you...” Kozume says turning towards Kageyama.

“I-uh you,  _ what _ ?” Kageyama stutters. His heart picks up in speed and blood rushes into his cheeks. Kenma likes  _ him _ ? The guy he actually has a crush on likes him back? Without another thought, Kageyama grabs Kenma’s hand and squeezes.

“I-I like you too, a lot Kenma-san-.” Kageyama stutters and watches as Kozume’s face turns an even darker shade of red. Kageyama can only imagine what his own face looks like at the moment if Kozume looks like that.

“...Well...good then,” Kenma says looking away. 

Kageyama isn’t given a moment to process any further because when Kozume slides his hand into Kageyama’s the proper way, fingers laced, Kageyama almost shuts down from the number of beats his heart skips.

They sit at the edge of the pool for a little while longer, holding hands and kicking their feet into the cool water Calmly watching as the waves they create kick off the wall and back at them. 

-

After drying off, and changing back into some dry clothes they leave the pool together

“We were supposed to stay the night at Shouyou’s,” Kozume says his hand wrapped tightly in Kageyama’s. Kageyama squeezes it softly.

“It’s fine, you can stay at mine,” he says before realizing, “I mean only if you want to, you can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch-”

“Tobio, it’s fine. Let’s go.” Kenma says, cheeks red again but not mentioning Kageyama’s panic.

“Okay,” Kageyama whispers, holding tightly onto Kenma’s hand as they begin the walk to his house.

  
  


Art By KuroNico!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone learns to love KageKen pls and thank you! Check out [Kuronico](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuronic0)


End file.
